


Someone Somewhere

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky Feels, Implied Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: It was Hell watching Steve fall from the train knowing it was supposed to be him. It's Hell trying to carry the damn shield issued by those... official bastards to honor his best friend; he'll honor Steve Rogers; not the dancing monkey Captain America.Imagine his surprise when he lands in the 21st century and he reunites with his best friend.





	Someone Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Someone Somewhere by ASKING ALEXANDRIA inspired. The lyrics suit it very well. 
> 
> (Warning about the whole part of Winter Soldier! Steve bit. You'll know what I mean)

It was  _Hell_  getting back to the base but they managed. Even when Bucky didn't want to speak to any official because he might just punch their lights out because if they say that damn name instead Steve Rogers; he'll lose it. Because he just lost his best friend and it feel likes his heart was going to break and shatter into millions of pieces. Steve managed to save him from falling but he was forced to let go of Bucky because his weight was too much for the brunet; he hated it.

 

He should have found a way to get Steve inside the train because he… He's not sure if he can do this damn war without him; Hell even life. He won't be like Romeo when he thought he lost Juliet but it's going to be a real thing. Steve means so much to him; he was his whole world basically. The Howlies knew about it. How raw his throat became after Stevie fell with his own scream. How Gabe had to hold him down with a panicking Morita having to sit on his struggling legs when he wanted to go after that short piece of shit Zola when he was only mentioned.

 

How he began to sob out Steve's name when he heard a shaken Dugan's voice telling Carter that they lost Rogers and hearing her pained sobs afterward because for fuck sakes; he might not like the woman much but he knows how important Stevie became to her. How she told him and the others at the camp fire once how taken she was with Steve at basic and how shocked the blond was at the news before smiling bashfully. He approved of them… thing after that.

 

Now he's in the plane that Howard was piloting full of numbness and honestly want to bash the damn shield against Zola's head because he couldn't care less about the Red Skull fuck's base nor the man himself. But he has to be rational; so he stayed in his seat even when he wanted to crawl away because he cannot be in the same country let alone the same plane with this man. This man who did something to him; he could feel it. He has never told Steve yet; he doesn't know how.

 

He was thankful when they landed that they had guards roughly take Zola from the plane and into a holding cell in the SSR base. He allowed Gabe grabbing his arm and pulling up and going outside the plane with the silent Howlies and Howard behind them. The brunet saw a shaken Carter take a deep breath and said in a flat voice that they are needed in a meeting that's priority to have. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette but it feel flat quickly when he noticed it wasn't issued by her but the damn officials judging by the defeat in her eyes when they made eye contact.

 

Steve Rogers wasn't just important to him; he needs to remember that.

 

Lucky enough; Colonel Phillips made the meeting quick and painless without shame that he was being rude because he knew about how important Rogers was to his men, Stark, and Peggy Carter; Hell even him. He watched along with a silent Carter, Jones dragging a silent Barnes out of the room with the others. The man just lost his loved one; of course, he'll be numb.

 

The officials are still in disbelief such a 'specimen' could die so easily; one even told them that and he didn't stop Carter from punching the man across the face with fury dancing in her eyes. He heard Falsworth telling Barnes that Carter punched him so he doesn't have to; let's go rest shall we? He smirked. Even when he was aware that Barnes shouldn't have heard the man in the hallway.

 

It's time to make Arnim Zola sing like a USO Chorus girl.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Carter found him drinking his… fiftieth bottle at the bombed-out bar. He eyed the woman who came in the bar silent before she went to stand in front of him with the bar counter between them. She ignored him for getting a glass for herself and nursing it. She eyed him back intently before she sighed.

 

Bucky raised his glass with a smirk he didn't feel. She didn't call him out before they both drank their glass before getting another. “So… Orders?” He asked.

 

“Zola is telling us about what Schmidt has planned for the world,” Carter told him.

 

Bucky made a face at the names. “Yeah, of fucking course he is.” Even when it's odd he'll sale out his commander so willingly like that. Something ain't right. Unless Zola wasn't as loyal towards Red Skull the red man thinks. He doesn't care. “What else?” He questioned when he was silent a tad too long.

 

Carter looked at him. “The Howling Commandos are on break until the base's location is revealed,” she explained but the brunet knew the brunette was holding something back that he's not going to like.

 

“They want you to take the shield and honor Captain America,” Carter replied taping a Morse code to single it was the officials speaking.

 

“Fuck Captain America; his name was Steven Grant Rogers who fucking died when he was only twenty-seven years old,” Bucky hissed out with broken glass lodged into his throat at the words he desperately wished was untrue.

 

Carter smiled sadly. “I know damn well his bloody name is, Sergeant Barnes,” she told him firmly.

 

Bucky sniffed and nodded before he drowned another glass. “Why would they want me to get their shield?” He asked curiously even when he wants to throw the damn thing into the same mountains that he lost Steve.

 

“You were his second-in-command,” Carter began slowly because the brunette knew he was going to hate this part. “The officials think the childhood friend he went to save should be grateful that the shield protected him on the train,” she whispered and she only closes her eyes when Barnes let out a snarl before he threw a whiskey bottle at a wall and hearing it break into thousands of pieces. She stayed calm.

 

“Those motherfuckers!” Bucky shouted in disbelief. “How… God. They don't know shit about lost. Hey… Carter, hey.” He was still feeling a little buzz so that's good. “Did you punch any of them? Please tell me you did. I need to know. It's fucking important,” he told her seriously.

 

“One has a broken cheekbone,” was all her answer before he let out a joyful laugh. He nodded and threw his arms up cheering. He's drunk; he knows but he has the damn right to be.

 

“Don't think this is your fault,” she told and he paused; looking sharply at the woman who stared at him down. “Allow him the dignity of his choice, Barnes,” she told him quietly before she walked away leaving the now silent brunet alone.

 

The next day where he doesn't want to focus on the fact he doesn't have a hangover and he should have been dead due to alcohol poisoning; he accepted the shield. He did not accept the uniform. The officials were forced to make do. That's how he crashed Schmidt's party to watch him get swallowed into an unknown universe by the Tesseract.

 

That's how he found himself crashing The Valkyrie to save New York. After he told Carter to look for Stevie because he was going to die so why doesn't he play a game? She played along saying Rogers still owe her a dance and she expects him to not be late. He told her that the blond doesn't know how to dance; she told him she'll handle having her toes step on.

 

Then darkness.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

He remembers falling before darkness. He came to when he saw someone walking towards him with a blank look before he was suddenly dragged through the snow with blood pouring out his arm; where was his arm? Where was he? What happened to him?

 

Who was he?

 

The blond was told the Soviet soldier was the one who saved him from the fall. They told him it was from a train accident. He fell when the cart was nearly blown up by an advanced weapon that the enemies created.

 

He remembers the cube helping his memories with vague memories where he was supposed to be from with this doctor and the scientist that made him want to leave the room because he strangely couldn't stand to look at him. He does not understand. The scientist saved him; gave him a purpose. Why should he not stand Arnim Zola? His savior.

 

He remembers a strange woman healing his arm and he had an arm again. He does not why she would do such a thing. He has never seen her again.

 

Red Room has told him he has shaped the country; he must kill again and again for years; decades even because the fashion changed along with the technology getting greater. The organization wanted him to train the other Winter Soldiers but they still prefer him even when he was becoming obsolete due to them winning more than losing during sparring with him lately.

 

Even weapons like him have an expiration date.

 

They hurt him and they make him better. Make him better than one soldier that he trained; Synthia Schmidt. They told him amused that they wouldn't mind seeing them battling one day; he does not understand. They do not explain.

 

He was saddened when Zola was killed. His savior died in 1972; they told him when they open the cryotank the next time. It is nearly 1990's now.

 

He trains the Widows concerning weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, and even war tactics. They have told him he was a Captain in his unit; he had won many battles due to his quick thinking for battles. He believes them because they have not lied to him once. He treats the young girls with such kindness; it takes by surprise; he does not understand.

 

They are children. You must treat children with kindness. Do they not know that?

 

He had two top students that he has favoritism with. Natalia Romanova & Yelena Belova. The redhead is the top Widow and an excellent ballerina; he should know. He has taught her how to dance to numerous things even when he thinks he should be horrible at dancing. He does not know why that crosses his mind.

 

He was wise enough to not tell them. They would only use the chair. He does not like the chair.

 

That was when December 16th, 1991 happen.

 

“…Steve?” His mission whispered shocked staring up at him once the elder man stumbled out of the wrecked car.

 

He does not know who Steve is. He stays silent.

 

“You're alive… God. I know I should be surprised more but I always knew I would be chased down by ghosts,” the mission told him looking like he wanted to… hug him? He does know why.

 

He is right about one thing. The Winter Soldier is a ghost.

 

“I'm trying to look for Sergeant Barnes, Steve.” The mission confessed. “It's been forty-six years since he went into the ice; he would be delighted to know his best friend survived the fall…” He whispered smiling slightly at him.

 

Sergeant Barnes… It sounded so familiar. It gives him a warm feeling in his chest. Were they really best friends before he had fallen? Is that why he didn't look for him?

 

Where did that thought come from? He should not listen to the mission. Missions always try to get him to stop him from killing them. He has never shown mercy towards them expect children. He always let them go and make sure to cover their tracks even Red Room brutally hurts him for leaving witnesses; he would do it again.

 

“Save my wife please,” the mission whispered before he choked on his blood and grunted when the soldier slammed his head against the wrecked door over and over until he fell silent.

 

“Howard… Howard!” The woman cried out.

 

Howard…?

 

A flash of a young man giving him a grin before it disappeared. Howard Stark…?

 

He blinked dazed before he went towards the woman and slowly choked the life out her before he disappeared into the dark.

 

They hurt him with the chair. They were panicked at what the mission told him.

 

He does ask because he does not remember after he screamed until they released him from the chair.

 

It was the early 2000's when they opened the cryotank and have him hunted down a redhead named Natasha Romanoff. He was saved by her afterward when she found him forty miles away where he shot her in the gut to get the scientist that he knew Red Room wanted gone.

 

She made the call to save him and free him from the programming with the help of her close friends; Clint Barton & Yelena Belova. It took them a couple of years for Steve to be free of the programming and the drugs they forced on him.

 

It took him getting the triggers out of his head to be free from his mind and his memories to smoothly return afterward.

 

He wished he doesn't remember because he lost Bucky and the others.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

HYDRA has taken over SHIELD once Peggy Carter retired officially that is. Steve was numb to read over the files he had Yelena search for him because he doesn't have a good feeling about this organization after his girls came home to their shared apartment a little haunted.

 

He was the who placed all files onto Fury's desk and demanded him to read it with Natalia and Yelena behind him with their back straights and eyes straight at Fury. That's how the purge of HYDRA happened. He was the one done the honors killing off Alexander Pierce.

 

That's how the public found out about him being alive.

 

_'Captain America's alive?! He was with the Soviets until the USSR disbanded in 1991.'_

 

_'Captain America turned a Soviet spy?!'_

 

_'Captain America found alive. Longest POW alive!'_

 

_'Captain America? Is he a terrorist?'_

 

The last one… Fox News was a terrible station. Some people honestly believe he's a terrorist; a willingly one that is. The fall (no regrets saving Bucky), the hypnotist doctor, Zola, Department X/Red Room, the chair… There were reasons why he was on the enemies side; he had no choice.

 

It was 2011 and not too soon in May 2012; his world came back to him in the most unexpected way.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

They told him it's been nearly seventy years that passed when he was asleep. Bucky doesn't know what to think of that. He was numb that the serum can withstand such a fate. He's bitter that they woke him up. The world still doesn't have Stevie by his side.

 

The year is 2012. Money is valued less now. Human rights movement. Martin Luther King. Gay-Friendly riots. Gay Marriage.

 

HYDRA being inside SHIELD. The Winter Soldier taking down the leader and forcing the blasted thing out of the world for good.

 

It's strange that it was well known but not one agent has told him who the soldier was. It's like they blocked access to him from finding out. He wants to know why.

 

When he found why once Fury gave him his first mission; he was upset that they didn't tell him more about the Winter Soldier; the director only told he would be involved with the mission before he left. Because he's furious that they didn't tell him who it was until he came face to face with the man.

 

It was Stevie Rogers.

 

_**Fuck.** _

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Bucky was still staring at him with wide eyes. He couldn't blame the brunet but this isn't the time for a reunion, really. So he had to order him to focus on the mission before he gets killed. It was a good time too since he was nearly shot by the damn alien in the street.

 

They won. It was a disaster what they did to the city. Manhattan may not be his anymore but it was someone's else.

 

Steve did took this chance when they were relaxing in the restaurant that Tony wanted to eat at (he still remembers the fight that they had when the blond revealed the truth about his parents; he had to call Yelena down when she pressed her gun at a frozen Tony's head when the younger male grabbed him by the throat) to hug Bucky who hugged back tightly. “Hi. I'm alive,” he whispered.

 

“You're an asshole… You're never leaving me again,” Bucky choked out and he couldn't care less about the curious looks he was receiving from the Avengers. He got his best friend back; his whole world. They go can fuck themselves right even when they have yet said anything.

 

“Is this your way to tell me that you want to move in?” Steve whispered and he grunted when the brunet punched him near his kidneys. The blond doubts there would be a time where they could joke about this. He might have done the same if the roles were reversed.

 

“Stevie...” Bucky hissed at him. He was only hugged tighter by the blond.

 

“It is a valid question,” Steve defended himself.

 

Bucky stared at him. “What the hell do you think?”

 

“I think you want to go home,” Steve whispered.

 

Bucky continued to stare at him. “Stevie… You are my home,” he told him serious and firm.

 

He got that sweet smile he loves so much from the blond in response.

 

'He calls him Stevie…' they heard distantly amused.

 

'So what? It's a nickname. Leave them alone' Yelena responded tightly. She still wasn't fond of Tony Stark.

 

Steve grinned and Bucky looked amused. “I trained her and Natalia,” he tilted his head towards the women who gave the brunet a nod.

 

“Only ones who can call me Natalia are the ones who saw me as a child,” Natasha told the brunet seriously.

 

“It's like you being called Jimmy most likely,” Yelena told him smiling softly.

 

“She hates it? Because I fucking hate being called Jimmy.” Bucky told them even when they separated; he still has a firm grip on the blond's wrist. He rubs his fingers against the plus point to ground him.

 

“Something like that,” Natasha said. Something like that being she doesn't like how it was associated with Red Room. How they took her name and used it against her along with her parents; she found their graves and give them flowers. She's just glad her first mission with Red Room wasn't them but another Widow's parents; not Yelena's and the blonde has told her her first assassination was a government official that went rogue; that was supposedly sponsoring the Widow program until as late.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“I didn't want to risk your family, Sammy,” Steve told Wilson when he came by the apartment (Bucky did move in with Steve and the girls in Clint's building). “That's why I didn't page you when the alien invasion happens. Loki would have likely used your family against you, man.” The blond told him after Wilson finished tearing the blond a new asshole (Clint taught him that phase; he likes how Steve reacts to it).

 

Wilson glared at him crossing his arms. “You are part of the Wilson family; you damn martyr hero,” he hissed out.

 

Bucky watch Steve smiled watery before he hugged the man. He didn't feel so jealous because Steve lives with him; shows him that the brunet was his whole world. Christ; they even share a bed together. He could admit that he was glad once Steve was free; he had people when Bucky wasn't able to be next to his side.

 

He may not blame himself for the fall but he would always blame himself for believing that Steve died so easily. He has heard about Howard; how he refused to give up on Steve and him. How Steve was ordered to kill him and his wife. How Tony still doesn't trust Steve even when it was clear he wasn't himself at the time; a victim but they're the kid parents.

 

Natasha told him once Stark placed his hands on Steve's neck; Yelena pressed her gun at the man's head and threaten to kill him if he does not let go. How Steve had to order her down but the blonde only lowered her gun when Stark let him go and put a distance between them. He would have done the same thing honestly; he thinks the redhead knows that.

 

He and Steve were discussing their relationship today. How would Steve mind taking the next step shy and Bucky smirking and saying he's been waiting for the next step if he was honest.

 

This is how he meets Sharon fucking Carter obviously. He just can't fucking win.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“You're Peg's great-niece?” Steve questioned stunned when they were seated at the restaurant Pepper wanted to take them; she said that Sharon was nice; just got promoted at CIA and she wants to send her on a blind date. Pepper most likely did not know this.

 

Sharon nodded chewing her food. She ordered a steak with red wine while he ordered two plates of the steak and refused the wine for a glass of water. Once she swallowed she told him that Aunt Peggy tells her about the visits he makes weekly once she transferred nursing homes.

 

Steve smiled because he remembers the day where he cautionary visited her for the first time for so long. How she cried and beg for him to forgive her when she let Zola live and how he cried himself because he remembered thinking that vile man as his savior; today he still hasn't told Bucky that. He knows it's sick; it might be the thing where Bucky stops bothering him. He has only told Peggy, Sam, Natalia, and Yelena about Zola. Peggy was horrified, Sam was angry at Zola, and the girls wanted to murder Zola or mess with his corpse. He doesn't know Bucky would react.

 

The date turned into a friendly hang out. With them laughing and making fun of each other; Steve started to see Sharon as little sister he never had (he basically adopted his girls) and Sharon, it was notable, that she decided to see him as a big brother who's a reckless idiot and needs to be protected.

 

He told her that majority of the USO gals were like that. Sharon told him that those women were smart.

 

They exchanged numbers and Steve walked her home before going to his even when the apartment was a little across town. He didn't mind the distance.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Hey, Stevie” Bucky greeted him nursing a wine cooler and watching some show that Clint introduced them. Dog Cops? Something like that. It was interesting.

 

Steve blinked at him. “It's late, Buck. You should have been in bed,” he whispered concern.

 

“You should be in this Sharon's bed too but I don't see you there,” Bucky muttered crudely. His ma would have slapped his face for saying such a thing about a respected dame like Sharon. He's pissed that another dame walked into their lives and was taking his Stevie away.

 

Steve paused at gathering up the trash that Bucky made to stare at him surprised and disappointed. “Don't talk about her like that. She was the nice company; you would like her,” he told him.

 

Bucky snorted in response. “Yeah sure, pal.”

 

Steve was getting angry but he kept himself in check. It was a good night; he's not going to ruin it by starting a fight over a misunderstanding. “She's Peg's great niece and we decided to treat each other like siblings; you should have seen us; Buck. We teased each other like Clint does with Kate when she comes over,” he told him smiling softly at the silent Bucky.

 

“She's another fucking Carter...” Bucky whispered in disbelief. That requires him drinking another glass and having it taken away by a concerned best friend who took his face into his hands and stared while kneeing on the ground. The brunet wordlessly stared back even when the serum was fixing up him and he was starting to feel like a heel for acting like this.

 

Even acting like a heel; he still cherished the way Steve was holding his face and the concern in his eyes. He was fucking horrible. “I can't lose you, Stevie. You mean so damn much to me,” he confessed blinking the tears gathering up away.

 

Steve smiled softly at him. “The same goes to you, Buck. You gotta know that you're my world as well,” he confessed in return. He wiped the tears away gently before he gathered the brunet in his arms and held tight. He had to carry the brunet to their bed and vowed to show Bucky that he loved him after he told him about his time as the Winter Soldier. That's the ultimate test to see if Bucky will still love him.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

When Steve told him about his time as the Winter Soldier; Bucky didn't know what to think. He knew he was numb at what his best guy was forced to do. How furious he was when they hurt him so badly that he still tenses when someone catches him off guard or come near him if they were a scientist; he only lets Jane Foster and Helen Cho near him; the Widows are basically the same on some days.

 

He was fucking horrified about Zola. He didn't know he could hate someone so much but the short fuck could take his prize and shove down his throat. He should have to know that Zola knew Steve have survived; he wasn't phased when Phillips told him. How willingly he was; he only did that so he could have Steve in his hands. He felt sick… How Zola let Steve believed… he saved him when he only damns him.

 

He cupped a worried Steve's face and pressed his lips against the blond's forehead and stayed there before pulling back. He smiled gently when he wiped the tears away before pressing kisses all over his best guy's face like he used to when they were kids and he heard that kisses could make cuts better. “I love you, Stevie. You're so strong and I'm horrified that happened to you and I didn't know I could hate someone like Zola so much until now,” he told him honestly.

 

He held Steve when he sobbed tightly. He was never leaving Steve again. See what happens if they don't reach the end of the line together.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

He should have been worried about the mental state of Peggy when he informed her she was going to be visited by him along with Bucky; she only told him it was the damn time he brings that fella along with him before she hangs up when the nurse came in for a sponge bath. It left him baffled because even today; she takes him by surprise.

 

He should know it would lead to that discussion because Peggy has the backup.

 

“Steve… I must ask,” Peggy begun grasping his hands into hers and glancing at the silent Bucky who stared back and glanced at their clasp hands once. If she was younger; she would have smirked but these two boys… They need to get over themselves because time is a freckly thing and she refused to let them waste their chance.

 

“What is it, Peggy?” Steve asked leaning closer in concern. She should be the one worried.

 

“Did that bloody arse take advantage of you” Peggy hissed out referring to Zola. It's been on her mind; haunting her bloody. When Steve told her about Zola; it broke her heart because she let that vile man live. She should have known something was wrong; why the short man was so willingly. They should have looked at his prisoners closely instead glances to confirm they weren't allies. Steve Rogers was the best ally in her and the others' eyes and they let Zola have him.

 

Steve's hand tensed and God forbid; she will start to cry in front of these men. She swears she will. She was aware that a pale Bucky was staring at the blond as well horrified at the possibility.

 

Steve blinked at her stunned before he slowly shook his head. “Zola never touch me like that,” he replied and her memory may be fuzzy these recent years but she knows he was hiding something back. She gave him a serious look.

 

Steve let out a sigh; letting both brunette's see how tired he was. “I'm serious about Zola. This doesn't mean I was never taken advantage of. Some guards wanted to have their fun; told me it's great to humiliate a war hero like me. They referring to Captain America; I'm sure,” he whispered breaking the brunette's heart once more.

 

“What decade did these guards do this?” Peggy asked before Barnes could. As if this answer wouldn't break her completely.

 

“The decade they released me when they announced that Zola died in '72. Natalia was punished for killing the guard that… feeling me up when she came to check on me; I was late for the Widow's training, you see. She got angry; this little no more than six years old bashing the man's head open with a pipe that was loosed in the cell they kept me in,” Steve told her.

 

Natalia Romanova… She remembers pleading with Fury to let her live when Clint Barton found her along with Yelena Belova who went rogue a year before the redhead did with the Soviets. She remembered Dottie Underwood and the Widows that they feed. How they found them cuffed to their bed. How one former Widow still cuffed her because it said it comforted her with a humorless laughter.

 

“Her name is Natasha,” Peggy told him because she has Sharon keeping an eye on the Avengers because Steve and Barnes were there. They were her family that's left from those days; you can't blame her.

 

Steve smiled softly. “I'm the only one other than Yelena that can call her that still; she said we knew her since childhood; it was a high privilege from her,” he told her.

 

“She saved you… How was she punished?” Peggy asks because Barnes was silent.

 

“She was given a collar that shock her, forced to not eat until I snap on our handler. You see; if I snap on a handler during sparring to show the Widows; they fearfully allowed me to do anything. I demanded them to release her from such cruelty. They did right away. Even let me eat with her and the other Widows until the mission to target the Starks,” he confessed.

 

“You two… You have a special relationship,” Peggy summarized. She was relieved Steve had someone during those times even when she wished he didn't go through any of it.

 

Steve smiled but she didn't miss the way when he reached to gripped Barnes's hand who clenched on it tightly and moved his seat closer to the blond; close enough for their sides to touch. “I basically adopted her along with Yelena; Peg. Of course, we're close,” he told her smiling softly with warmth inside his eyes.

 

Peggy smiled. She was scared that warmth would not have returned in his striking blue eyes. She knew she was going to fade soon so she told them to get over themselves and be together before they wasted another chance. She refused to see them pining after each other when she was still bloody kicking, you dense men.

 

Steve flushed while Barnes smirked at her. They left after they kissed her forehead goodnight. She felt her mission was accomplished and how her fears were slowly disappearing after Steve's confessions. The brunet peacefully went to sleep. She did not wake up again.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Her last words were to get your shit together and ask him out,” Sam whispered leaning against his best friend at Brooklyn Bridge. Steve called him not three hours ago sobbing that Peggy died; can he be with him? He needs his friend here. He wondered where Bucky was until he found the brunet hugging Steve tightly while the blond was sobbing onto his chest.

 

Bucky's face was pointedly blank and he has to ask about that but he has his best friend to comfort; it can damn wait.

 

Steve looked at him; he finally stopped crying. “I'm emotionally compromised,” he weakly excused but Sam let it go. His best girl died in her sleep after he visited her with his love interest for who knows how long; the blond can have a weak valid excuse.

 

“Where's the funeral? When is it?” Sam asked changing the subject; the blond hugged him tighter and he patted the blond's back soothing.

 

“In London where Peg was born. It's two weeks from now,” Steve said. That would work.

 

Sam would be pissed if the world needs saving from an asshole.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“She was born in 1921...” Yelena told Bucky with a raised brow; she showed him the paper announcing the death of the late Agent Margret 'Peggy' Carter. It did list her born in that year, and Bucky raised a brow.

 

“… She forged her birth so she could join the SSR,” Bucky whispered in shock.

 

“Didn't Steve did that?” Clint questioned as if he didn't know the answer.

 

Natasha let out a small laugh. “They were so alike; no wonder they got along so well when they met,” the redhead told them referring Peggy and Steve.

 

“Ain't that the truth,” Bucky whispered dazed even when he was smiling.

 

Carter was twenty-four years old when Steve disappeared (he refused to say die because no he wasn't in denial; thanks to new SHIELD shrinks, it was because Steve was alive the whole time) in 1945 while Stevie was twenty-seven. Like Clint's friend or wannabe; Kate said once. Her crazy matches his crazy. He thought it was an insult until he caught the fond smile on Steve's face.

 

He may not have been a fan of the late Carter but he didn't hate her. He knew Wilson was suspicious of why he wasn't crying; he did cry. Right after they left and that's how he contacted these three spies to stay with him while Wilson and Steve were out.

 

So when the two men came home; he was surprised to be comforted by Wilson. He told him; no he wasn't heartless; yes he wasn't a big fan of Carter but he didn't hate the dame's guts. Yes; he did cry; the others can tell you because he didn't bother to his watery mess from them. That was when the understanding came.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The funeral went smoothly enough even when Yelena punched Stark across his face. The man selfishly told Steve he really should stop killing people he's close to when he's around them. Natasha was only sad that she didn't punch the man first and broke his nose; literally, no one, not even Pepper or Rhodes offered him tissues.

 

She knows Barnes wanted to do much worse to the man but Steve pulled him away from the bleeding man and kept a distance between them. She knows it affected Steve; Tony still hasn't gotten over the video that Steve gave him about the Stark's deaths.

 

It's his parents; she knows this. It's not an excuse for that comment. Tony wasn't the only who lost his parents from the Red Room; it's not okay that only he could be allowed while they are forced to get over theirs. Just like how he treats Steve rudely; he also treats Wanda (they met the twins when Steve disappeared a week and the news told them that the Winter Soldier destroyed Strucker's base who was a HYDRA agent) so rudely as well.

 

Just because she showed him his greatest fear because she was furious at him. The Stark Industries is why her home is in chaos; why his 'great' creations only bring out suffering, why she lost her parents. Why she nearly lost her brother; only family member left. Why it left her and Pietro to volunteer towards Strucker to keep Slovakia safe, to protect their country.

 

Maria Hill tried to send them away saying they were monsters. Steve told her loudly enough for everyone to hear (including the twins) that what kind of monster will allow themselves to volunteer to a German scientist to protect their country? Steve left Hill silent and the room quiet.

 

Because it's not a secret that Steve Rogers volunteered himself to a German scientist; Abraham Erskine who saved the blond's life and gave Steve a dept he could never fully repay.

 

Steve also told Hill and countless others that America wasn't at war; no but it doesn't mean countries like Slovakia weren't. What's the point of the Avengers if they only focused to keep America safe and the others screwed over?

 

She remembered sharing a look with Barnes at that. Steve was loyal to America; don't get the blond wrong. He's just aware that this country has fucked over other countries for something they desire after they barely kept their promises to the people. The blond, today, wasn't naive anymore about this country. It might be the Soviet Union influence, but Steve is informed and he left his 'chill' in the cryotank ice.

 

Pepper did have to stop Wanda from ranting at Tony loudly near the funeral parlor. Since the young woman (she and Pietro were barely twenty) told Tony off. How he forgets about his own lies, his half-truths, his family's history having countless families being murdered by weapons, and how she expects him to remember his torture in Afghanistan and that he may have more common in the blond than he likes to believe.

 

Tony Stark literally had nothing to say about that. Natasha didn't expect him to.

 

They're just lucky they weren't kicked out from the premisses.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“He's allowed to speak his mind,” Steve told them in the rental van they had towards the airport back to the states. He was the one driving because he's the most calm out of the others right now and he wasn't in the mood for no one's road rage.

 

“He's allowed to speak up, yes but not that. That's more speaking his mind; he was blaming you for her death because you were the last one to visit her,” Yelena hissed out from the back. She hasn't apologized to Tony for breaking his nose.

 

Steve pursed his lips silent. “I know...” and it cut him deeply.

 

“Yelena will not apologize for punching him just as much I will not apologize the unkind words I shouted at him,” Wanda confessed tightly in the seat behind the blond.

 

Steve glanced at her in the mirror. “I know that too,” he agreed softly. He let out a sigh and wanted to pull over but that would lead to Bucky driving towards the airport and he knows the brunet won't drive without road rage right now. The brunet was silent but Steve could just feel the anger coming off him.

 

“Just give him a break, guys” he was met with protests like he expected.

 

“I had to get over our parents' death by his family! Why is he different?!” - Wanda.

 

“He goes too far, man” - Sam.

 

“Why should he get a break from his sins while he reminds you yours?” - Bucky quietly and that's when he had to pull over at the rest stop abruptly to get some fresh air. Because that one cut deeply because the brunet made it seemed like his sins was a choice on his part.

 

“I didn't mean it was your choice,” Bucky told him walking over to him after he was alone for forty minutes. They still have hours to reach their plane; they're fine since it was quiet that Fury gave them once he heard the news.

 

“You agree with him. Why else would you always be silent when he talks?” Steve hissed out fed up and wanting to cut in return.

 

Bucky gaped at him wide eyes. “I wanted to punch his face! Every time he saws stupid shit like that to my best friend!”

 

Steve put a dent in the railing when he slammed his fist against it but he paid no mind because he stalked over to the taken back brunet and pointed his chest with narrowed eyes. “Who do you really picture when you call me your best friend? The skinny guy, the guy before the fall, or the Winter Soldier?” He questioned hissing it out.

 

“You're a fucking idiot,” Bucky hissed out clenching his fists when his eyes shined with tears.

 

Steve only deflated a little but he held his ground because he has to know. He was smacked across the face by the brunet; his head turned to the side because he didn't expect it. He also didn't expect Bucky pushed him roughly against the brick wall with his fists tight into his suit's collar glaring up at him.

 

“You really think I picture someone else while I'm with you?” Bucky whispered slowly; his anger disappearing silently and his Kill Face coming to surface.

 

Steve let out a shaky breath because he could feel his own eyes shiny. He doesn't need a mirror to look for that. “I honestly don't know why you even bothered,” he confessed; the thought appearing over the years they've been together and the ones he wasn't aware of who the brunet was.

 

“Why I even bothered,” Bucky hissed out. He blinked the tears away and he watched his Stevie do the same. The brunet lets go of the man's collar just to cup the blond's face and held him tight enough so he could see his eyes when he speaks out every word.

 

“Why I ever bothered with you… Fucking Hell, Stevie. I loved you since we met on the playground; wanted you since when I was fourteen and hearing that gorgeous voice breaking out. You becoming my world over the years; that the whole neighborhood probably knew it; Hell my ma knew about it along with my sisters. Your mother sure as knew about it. The Howlies knew it. Carter proved us she knew that  _Steven Grant Rogers_  is my whole world that I'm with till the end of the line,” he vowed and he pressed his lips against a crying Steve softly for a moment before pulling back. “I love you, Stevie, no matter who you become.”

 

He held the sobbing blond tight against his chest and allowed them to collapse on the wooden floor. He repeated the words over and over into the blond's ear because he needed to know and he needed to believe it too. “We over came death, torture, and fuck else to reunite together again, Stevie. When you will get that in your thick skull?” He whispered thick.

 

“I love you too, Buck” was all Steve responded. It was enough.

 

 _ **FIN**_.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

**Chins hands. I will answer the things you probably thought.**

 

**Yes, another fate switcher AU. More angst too.**

**I felt fucking disgusted too about the savior.**

**I regret the thing about the guards.**

 

**Yes. I was writing MCU Civil War Tony Stark at the end. Do you notice the difference in how he previous acted in the movies now or no? (Wanda, in the comics, actually despises the guy; that ain't on me)**

 

**Events to be clear: Train/Fall, The Valkyrie, Red Room/Department X, Starks' Assassination, Winter Soldier's programming break, HYDRA/SHIELD, Sergeant Barnes Being Found, Loki and the Chitauri, Reunion of Steve & Bucky, Sharon Carter, Bucky Being An Ass, (off-screen) Steve finding the twins before Ultron, the funeral of the late Peggy Carter, the confession of feelings between our boys.**

 

**This AU is canon-divergence of CA: The First Avenger, The Avengers (2012), CA: The Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, Civil War, and off-screen Infinity War. (They still meet the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Parker, T'Challa & Shuri, Scott Lang, Doctor Strange sometime in their future.)**

 

**Bye bye, people.**


End file.
